apion
by nilakandi
Summary: Momoi Satsuki masih berpikir bahwa Aomine Daiki bukanlah laki-laki yang selama ini amat diidamkannya. [AoMomo]


_Momoi Satsuki masih berpikir bahwa Aomine Daiki bukanlah laki-laki yang selama ini amat diidamkannya._

**.**

**.**

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke**  
Pairing: **Aomine/Momoi**  
Disclaimer: **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**Warning: **semi-AU, semi-canon, scene dan alur lompat-lompat, typo's, EyD salah, OoC.

**Catatan1: **Holaa! Di sini Nila. Salam kenal. Lagi dalam mode setengah waras saat ngetik ini, dan maaf kalau eksekusinya terkesan berantakan dan amburadul. Maaf!

**Catatan2:** Hanya fanfiksi sederhana, pelepas kegilaan saya terhadap salah satu karakter di KnB yang OMG ketjenya dan membuat dunia saya jungkirbalik penuh warna.

.

.

—**Apion**—

**Oleh: nilakandi**

.

.

**[1]**

Dilihat dari lubang sedotan, teropong bintang, bahkan mikroskop elektron atau dari sudut apapun, Aomine bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang selama ini amat diidamkannya, Momoi selalu berpikir demikian. Ia berpikir bahwa Aomine itu bodoh, kekanakan, sombong, seenak jidatnya dan kasar, serta tak mengerti perasaan perempuan. Dan uh, oh, ia juga sangat menyebalkan.

Aomine sangat berbeda dengan Tetsu-_kun_, yang penuh perhatian, mengerti perempuan, dan sangat santun. Tetsu-_kun_ di matanya benar-benar menjelma seperti pangeran berkuda putih dalam dunia impiannya. Dan Momoi sering membandingkan kedua adam tersebut. Berpikir bahwa Tetsu-_kun_ lebih baik dibanding si _Aho_mine. Bahwa Aomine jika disandingkan dengan Tetsu-_kun_, tampak seperti onggokan kuda hitam tengik yang beruntung ditunggangi seorang pangeran.

Tetsu-_kun_ benar-benar luar biasa, dan Aomine sangat cocok agar **binasa**.

Maka Momoi menyimpulkan, Aomine sama sekali bukan laki-laki idamannya. Dan Tetsu-_kun_—tentu saja—, adalah laki-laki impiannya.

Sekalipun begitu, ada sebagian hati Momoi yang berbisik lembut, bahwa Aomine berbeda dengan Tetsu-_kun_. Bahwa Aomine tak bisa menjadi seperti Tetsu-_kun_, seperti laki-laki yang selama ini amat diidamkannya.

_Aomine adalah Aomine._

Ia tak bisa membantah hal itu. Ia tak bisa menggoyahkan kenyataan bahwa sekalipun Aomine bukan laki-laki idamannya, eksistensi Aomine sangat krusial dalam kehidupannya. Ingatannya tentang Aomine yang tertawa begitu lepas, yang tersenyum ketika memegang bola jingga, matanya yang tersepuh cahaya matahari di lapang _streetball_, rambut biru kelam miliknya yang bergoyang seirama pantulan bola, yang berjalan di sampingnya ketika pulang sekolah, atau Aomine yang memandang hamparan langit biru dan berbisik tentang impiannya menjadi polisi sewaktu mereka kecil, bergulir pelan-pelan dalam lobus miliknya.

Aomine memang bukan laki-laki impiannya, tapi ia adalah teman yang paling disayanginya.

_Benarkah?_

—ia tak yakin. Karena ada sebagian hatinya yang berontak, yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya, ia, ia, ia, hanya lari dari kenyataan.

.

.

.

**[2]**

Aomine itu bodoh.

Saking bodohnya, ia bisa saja dijebak dengan mudah menggunakan majalah dewasa edisi Horiuchi Mako—padahal ia mengumbar bahwa ia paling menyukai Horikita Mai serta dalam sepersekian detik awal, Aomine sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan mana idolanya dan mana yang bukan idolanya. Dan tentu saja, dalam hati Momoi, ia menggumam bahwa ia tak mungkin memiliki laki-laki idaman seperti Aomine yang bodoh, dan mesum—dan ceroboh.

Tidak, tentu saja.

Sejujurnya, Momoi lebih mengidamkan laki-laki cerdas—cenderung jenius agar bisa membantunya dalam segala hal. Bukan seperti Aomine, yang ketika ia tengah ribut menganalisis data lawan, hanya berbaring menunggunya tanpa melakukan apapun, menatap langit-langit ruangan, mengupil, menegurnya saat ia menggerutu, dan memerintah dirinya.

Lalu ketika Momoi kehilangan kesabaran dan bersikeras agar Aomine pulang terlebih dahulu, laki-laki itu hanya menguap malas dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi, pada akhirnya saat Momoi hendak menutup pintu ruangan, Ia menemukan Aomine tengah bersandar pada tembok dengan sepasang mata yang terpejam.

_Saat itu Momoi berpikir bahwa Aomine begitu bodoh, ceroboh dan keras kepala._

Dan karena kebodohan serta kepalanya yang begitu keras, sikapnya yang mirip bajingan tengik, dan kecerobohan kelewat batas itulah yang membuat Momoi mesti mengkhawatirkan Aomine. Membuatnya memilih sekolah yang sama dengan _Ace Kiseki no Sedai_ yang melegenda itu. Mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya untuk bersekolah dengan pangeran pujaannya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Dan, kenapa ia peduli dengan Aomine?_

Tentu karena Aomine adalah teman semasa kecilnya, orang yang paling sering berdiri di sampingnya, yang paling rajin menyambangi rumahnya, dan yang paling sering tertawa bersamanya.

Tentulah Momoi mesti mengkhawatirkan Aomine yang mungkin sewaktu-waktu akan bertindak sembrono tanpa memikirkan timbal balik di masa depan.

Karena Aomine begitu bodoh, ceroboh dan keras kepala, maka Momoi peduli padanya. Karena jauh dalam hatinya, Momoi mengkhawatirkan Aomine yang tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri, yang begitu ceroboh menggunakan kekuatannya dalam bermain basket, yang tak mau jujur bahwa ia tengah terkena cidera siku, yang gigih meminta agar ia diturunkan dalam pertandingan final _Interhigh_.

Dan pada akhirnya, semua tindak tanduk Aomine membuat Momoi mesti mencemaskannya.

Membuat Momoi selalu memercikan doa-doa agar Aomine berhenti bertindak ceroboh. Agar Aomine tak terkena cedera. Agar Aomine selalu, selalu, dan selalu selamat tanpa lecet sedikitpun terdapat pada tubuhnya setelah melewati pertandingan yang melelahkan.

Dan karena itulah, sekali lagi, Momoi berpikir bahwa ia tak mungkin memiliki laki-laki idaman seperti Aomine yang ceroboh, sehingga Momoi mesti mengkhawatirkan Aomine setiap waktu dan merasakan keresahan yang tak terdefinisi menelusup dalam hatinya kala netranya tak menangkap surai biru kelam melintas dalam pandangan.

Karena laki-laki idamannya tak akan mungkin membuatnya khawatir.

(—Hatinya kembali berbisik; '_Karena laki-laki idamannya selama ini, bukan Aomine Daiki.')_

.

.

.

**[3]**

"Aomine-_kun_, kau bolos latihan basket lagi!"

Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya, Momoi meneriakkan nama Aomine di atas atap. Ia mendorong keras pintu yang tadi dibukanya, menimbulkan suara debam yang memilukan. Mungkin dalam benaknya, Momoi sedikit berharap Aomine akan terbangun, kaget dan tiba-tiba menggelinding jatuh dari atas atap, terjatuh mengenaskan, dan membuat otak Aomine yang lemot menjadi lebih cerdas. Sehingga tanpa badai guntur sekalipun, Aomine akan dengan rajin datang latihan basket setiap hari.

"Berisik, Satsuki. Itu bukan masalah," Aomine menyahut malas. Matanya setengah terpejam, benar-benar terbuai akan embusan angin yang memainkan ujung rambutnya serta membuat dasi Touou miliknya melayang jatuh.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi, Momoi menemukan Aomine tengah berbaring malas di atas atap, memandang gumpalan awan putih dan mega biru yang menghampar luas di angkasa.

Momoi menghela napas, "bukan begitu. Tapi, Aomine-_kun_—"

"Latihan _nggak _akan membuat perbedaan."

"…"

"Itu _nggak_ diperlukan."

"…"

"Karena yang bisa mengalahkan aku, hanya aku sendiri."

Momoi kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia hanya mampu memandang punggung Aomine—yang dalam pandangan matanya terasa begitu jauh.

Momoi tahu, menjadi bagian dari _Generation of Miracle_ dengan bakat yang luar biasa hebatnya, lambat-laun akan membuat Aomine berubah. Membuat basket yang selama ini Aomine cintai menjadi beku, dan gegap gempita kemenangan terasa begitu memuakkan.

Aomine telah dikecewakan.

Ia ditinggalkan lawan-lawan yang selama ini ia hormati.

Ia seorang diri. Lalu, perlahan-lahan kehilangan api yang berkobar dalam matanya.

Setelah itu, yang Momoi ketahui tentang Aomine Daiki adalah laki-laki bengal yang tak pernah hadir dalam latihan basket harian, yang berdiri dengan pongah dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak terkalahkan, yang suara tawanya hanya terdengar dalam mimpi-mimpi kecilnya di malam hari, dan—Aomine yang bermetamorfosa menjadi laki-laki yang selama ini tidak Momoi ketahui.

Momoi tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal seorang diri—,

—karena nyatanya, Aomine telah meninggalkannya berdiri seorang diri.

(_Dan Momoi berusaha meyakinkan bahwa laki-laki idamannya tak akan pernah mungkin meninggalkannnya seorang diri.)_

.

.

.

**[4]**

Pernah di suatu hari, Momoi tak menemukan Aomine di atap atau juga di ruang kesehatan. Tidak di mana pun. Lalu, tiba-tiba Momoi merasakan perasaan gelisah bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Pikirannya kopong. Hanya berisi spekulasi negatif tentang keberadaan Aomine yang hilang dalam pandangan.

Momoi mencari, dan terus mencari.

Sampai akhirnya, Momoi berhasil menemukan Aomine. Berbaring seorang diri dengan bola basket yang tergelincir keluar lapangan dan mata yang terpejam lalu tangan-tangan yang merentang.

Momoi ingin sekali membangunkan Aomine, mengatakan bahwa tertidur di bawah matahari yang bersinar terik akan membuatnya kepanasan, atau juga mengatakan kalau ia telah mencari Aomine sampai separuh Touou ia jelajahi.

Ingin sekali.

Tapi melihat Aomine yang tertidur lelap dengan sebuah lengkung senyuman, semua kata-kata itu seolah lenyap dalam tenggorokan.

Momoi berjongkok, menghapus keringat yang mengalir di dahi Aomine dengan sapu tangan. Kemudian membiarkan kakinya berselonjor, dijadikan tumpuan agar Aomine nantinya tak merasakan nyeri berdenyut-denyut di kepala miliknya. Pelan-pelan memindahkan kepala Aomine. Lalu merasakan surai biru legam itu bergesekan dengan tangannya.

Dan Momoi tersenyum, entah karena apa.

.

.

"Oi, Satsuki!"

Senja menjelang ketika suara berat Aomine perlahan mengalun di gendang telinga Momoi, membuatnya yang setengah terpejam dan terkantuk-kantuk kembali dalam kesadaran.

"Kau sudah bangun, Aomine-_kun_?"

Momoi merasakan kakinya kaku, kesemutan, lalu mati rasa pelan-pelan. Ia merentangkan tangan, melakukan peregangan kecil dan merasakan punggungnya terbungkuk nyeri.

"Satsuki, _ngapain nyusul_ ke sini?" Aomine menguap.

Momoi menghela napas, ia menatap Aomine yang matanya masih terpejam. Lalu berbisik lirih, "aku khawatir padamu."

"Hah? Kau pikir aku bayi?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"—Hoi! Berisik, Satsuki!"

Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya. Sangat cepat. Hingga rasanya, sebelum jantung Momoi berdegup, Aomine telah berada dalam interval jarak yang sangat dekat. Berada amat dekat dalam jangkauannya dan terengkuh dalam satu genggam tangan.

Aomine menatapnya. Begitu dalam dan intens.

Momoi bisa melihat mata Aomine yang cemerlang terpantul cahaya senja di sore hari, rambut birunya yang lebur dalam jingga emas, alisnya yang bertaut, keringat disela-sela pelipis, sampai angin-angin kecil yang memainkan surai cepak milik Aomine.

Dan Momoi merasakan waktu telah berhenti dalam sebuah momentum yang kekal.

Momoi terpaku, ia hanya bisa mendesiskan nama Aomine. Namun akhirnya, suaranya luruh dalam desauan angin.

Aomine berbalik, lalu berdiri. Mengambil bola basket yang tergelincir terlupakan di ujung lapangan. "Satsuki, ngomong-ngomong…"

Ada sebuah jeda yang panjang—dan membuat dada Momoi bergemuruh riang—sebelum akhirnya Aomine berucap ringan, "…dadamu _gede_."

Momoi mengerjap. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Hingga—

"—AOMINE-_KUN NO BAKAAAA_!"

_(Dan, ah, kenapa tadi dadanya berdegup kencang?)_

.

.

.

**[5]**

Aomine itu egois.

Contohnya, Aomine tak pernah mau memelankan laju jalannya saat Momoi mengekorinya di belakang. Ia tak pernah sudi mendengarkan rengekan Momoi yang terus berteriak; "Aomine-_kun,_ tunggu dulu!" atau pada keadaan Momoi yang kepayahan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Aomine. Setidaknya, Momoi selalu berpikir begitu.

Bahwa Aomine begitu egois dan tak pernah peduli terhadap orang di sekelilingnya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika matahari benar-benar terbenam dan menyisakan sayap-sayap jingga bersama lembayung pudar yang membentang di angkasa serta gemerisik dedaunan di sepanjang jalan. Ketika kerlap-kerlip lampu yang terpajang mulai dinyalakan, dan desiran angin yang semakin terasa menggigiti kulit, Aomine masih tetap memacu laju jalannya. Tentu, dengan Momoi yang kesusahan mengejar.

"Aomine-_kun_, tunggu dulu!" Momoi bernapas satu-satu. Mengejar langkah Aomine yang besar dan lebar memang bukan hal mudah. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu memiliki kecepatan sebagai bakat alaminya.

Aomine menoleh malas, "kau terlalu lambat, Satsuki!" Dan kembali berjalan.

Momoi mendengus, paru-parunya telah mengembang dan mengempis secara maksimal. "Dasar, _Aho_mine!"

Aomine kembali menoleh, mendapati Momoi tengah merajuk dan membuang muka. "Hoi! Kalau _nggak cepet_ kutinggal, _nih_! Dasar lelet."

Momoi diam. Bibirnya mengerucut dan alisnya berkerut sebal.

Bahkan setelah berkata cabul di lapang basket liar tadi dan setelahnya digampar bolak-balik pun, Aomine masih bersikap seolah tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Ia bersikap seolah-olah paling benar dan menutup mata.

Egois.

Dan Momoi selalu tak menyukai sikap Aomine yang egois ini.

Jadi, ketika Aomine masih melaju, Momoi memilih untuk diam. Bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Sampai pada akhirnya, punggung tegap Aomine telah hilang tertelan tikungan. Momoi merasakan embusan angin yang menampar-nampar kulitnya, kerlip lampu jalan yang meneduhkan dan hampir kabur dalam pandangan, serta pipinya yang terasa panas dengan lelehan air mata yang tak mampu ia pertahankan.

Momoi masih berdiri…

…seorang diri.

—dadanya disesaki perasaan nyeri.

Lalu, ketika Momoi hendak berbalik pergi—

"Satsuki, kamu _gak goblok_, kan? Jalan rumahmu ke sana, _tuh_."

—tangan Aomine mencegatnya. Kemudian menyusupi jemari kecil Momoi dengan jemari besar milik Aomine.

"…"

Momoi terpaku.

"Hoi, Satsuki!"

"…"

Aomine menyeretnya. Membuatnya berjalan di sisi Aomine dengan langkah kecilnya, sementara Aomine berjalan mengimbangi laju siputnya.

Saat itu, Momoi menyadari bahwa jemari Aomine begitu besar dan hangat, begitu nyaman dan melindungi. Dan saat Momoi memandang wajah Aomine yang tersiram kerlip lampu jalanan, ada seberkas gelenyar yang hinggap dalam dadanya.

Yang Momoi baru sadari, bahwa Aomine begitu tampan dengan sepasang mata biru kelam, dan pandangan yang terarah jauh ke depan. Bahwa gemulai angin yang memainkan ujung-ujung rambut kelam milik Aomine terasa begitu indah dan—

"Kupegang, biar _nggak _ketinggalan."

—pipinya memerah.

.

.

.

**[6]**

"Aomine-_kun_…,"

Momoi menoleh. Mendapati Aomine yang menguap malas. Alis Aomine menyatu dalam sebuah lengkung suram. "Apa?"

"Mampir ke kedai depan, ya?" Momoi menatap Aomine dengan binar-binar mata dan kemilau senyuman yang begitu terang, hingga terasa amat menyakitkan bagi mata Aomine.

Aomine menatap malas, "_nggak_. Malas." Dan menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang gatal.

"Padahal, ada diskon separuh harga sampai hari minggu,"

"Hng."

"Ayolah, Aomine-_kun_!"

Aomine mendecih, "kubilang _nggak, _ya _nggak_. Berisik _tau,_Satsuki!"

Momoi mengerucut sebal. Matanya menyipit dan alisnya terlipat dalam sebuah kerutan.

(Hatinya kembali berbisik: _Aomine benar-benar bukan laki-laki idamannya!_

_Ia egois, tak peka, bodoh, mesum dan tak mengerti perasaan perempuan dan sangat menyebalkan. _

_Ah, ah, mana mungkin ia mengidamkan laki-laki semacam Aomine.)_

Dan saat Momoi melewati kedai impiannya, mukanya semakin tertekuk. Ingin rasanya Momoi menendang tulang kering Aomine, menginjak kakinya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan milik Aomine yang masih melingkupi jemarinya. Atau mungkin melempar tas miliknya ke wajah _ganguro _yang satu itu.

—tapi keinginannya tak pernah terlaksana. Karena jauh dalam hatinya, Momoi tak berharap Aomine akan terluka.

Jadi, Momoi memilih menatap jalan dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang begitu cantik, angkasa dan taburan bintang yang berpijar lembut, meresapi desisan angin yang membelai rambutnya, bising lalu-lalang di sekitarnya, atau apapun.

Apapun itu. Kecuali wajah Aomine Daiki dan tautan tangan besarnya yang begitu hangat.

"Satsuki,"

Dan segala lamunan Momoi buyar dengan sebuah sentuhan suara. "Apa? Apa?"

"minggu besok, ke kedai tadi."

Ada sebuah jeda sampai Momoi mampu memproses ucapan Aomine tadi. Ia menengadah, memandang Aomine yang masih memasang roman muka malasnya. Tangan mereka yang masih bertaut. Serta mata mereka yang bertemu dalam sebuah garis lurus.

Dengan bodohnya, Momoi bersuara, "Haaah?"

"Aku yang bayar."

Kemudian, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Momoi berteriak girang dan menghambur dalam pelukan Aomine. "DAI-_CHAN_ BAIK _DEH_!"

(Dan jauh dalam hatinya, Momoi telah menyangkal bahwa hatinya tengah berdegup riang. Atau pipinya yang memerah samar, dan ribuan kepakan sayap yang terasa begitu menggelikan dalam perutnya.)

.

.

.

**[7]**

Akhirnya, Momoi menyadari bahwa Aomine bukan laki-laki idamannya.

Aomine memang tak akan bisa menjadi seperti laki-laki yang selama ini amat diidamkannya. Tidak bisa menjadi seperti Tetsu-_kun_ yang mirip pangeran pujaannya, Tidak juga cukup pintar agar meringankan beban beratnya sebagai manajer. Atau bersikap santun dan bertingkah dewasa.

Ia ceroboh, bodoh, dan jumawa, egois, tak mau mengalah, serta tak peka, dan ia juga tak akan mampu mencegahnya untuk tidak mengoleksi majalah Mai-_chan_ kesukaannya.

Aomine tetaplah Aomine.

Sekalipun bumi goncang dan langit runtuh dalam satu hentakan.

Aomine masihlah Aomine yang bodoh, ceroboh, kekanakan dan jumawa. Masihlah Aomine yang berada di sampingnya, yang bercerita dengan semangat tentang dunia basket sewaktu mereka kecil, yang matanya berkilat dalam kilauan lampu lapangan, yang tersenyum begitu cerah melihat bola jingga itu tergelincir ke arahnya, yang alisnya bertaut dan mukanya membeku, yang mengacak rambutnya, yang membuat dadanya berpacu kencang, dan…

…yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Karena pada akhirnya, Momoi menyadari bahwa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan bukanlah laki-laki idamannya.

.

.

Hanya laki-laki yang ia cintai dan berada di sisi.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

**Catatan3: **Orz. Mode setengah waras dan sampai akhir malah jadi gak waras. Judul sama sekali gak nyambung sama cerita. Hsghsghsg… dan pernah di publish di facebook, dan ini buat Cintya Dinda dan Namikaze Minato. Hosh! Maafkan saya malah hasilnya amburadul gini! Hampura!

**Catatan4: **—err, mau bilang; "SUMVAH DEMI APHA ITU AOMINE OOC SANGADT!" #menggelinding


End file.
